


Couch And Candles

by Burning_Nightingale



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Banter, Candles, Collaboration, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannyl makes another visit to Tayend at the Great Library...Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch And Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between myself and my friend Laura, who doesn't have an account on this site. Basically, Laura said that she thought she couldn't write good romance scenes, and I could. And I said that I thought I couldn't write good banter (because she's the banter master, honestly) and she could. Thus was this born...
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognisable trademarks belong to their original owner, Trudi Canavan.

The front door of the Great Library opened, and Tayend of Tremmelin stood grinning in the doorway. He gave Dannyl an elaborate bow, as was befitting for a courtier to give to a Guild Ambassador. However, the scholar proceeded to greet him in a most unsuitably pertinent voice.

"I never expected to see you back so soon, Ambassador Dannyl! Isn't Ambassador Errand giving you enough work to do?"

Dannyl grinned back, and stepped inside the library hall as he replied, "I've been terribly busy, I'll have you know! But there's just something about the Great Library that I cannot resist."

"Oh? Would that be me, by any chance?"

Dannyl observed the expectant look on Tayend's face, before retorting, "Actually, I was talking about how wonderful this place is for some quiet research."

Tayend rolled his eyes. "I know you don't have books on your mind whenever you come to visit me here!"

The magician smiled ruefully, and purposely took Tayend's arm as they strode through the building to their study room. "There's nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure."

"That's certainly true. But I can't remember the last time you actually got down to some serious business while you were here!"

Dannyl waved a hand impatiently. "What would you know about real business?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you're getting paid to have sex with me? Because in that case, I don't think we can truthfully call you an Ambassador any longer."

The magician decided it was time to change the subject. He shot a quick appraising look at his companion, before exclaiming, "Tayend of Tremmelin, please do not tell me you ventured outside in those clothes today."

Tayend looked confused, and glanced down at his tightly fitted clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Seriously Tayend. I thought those trousers you wore to that party last month were inappropriate. But these are just downright shameless!"

"You're just worried I won't be able to get them off." The scholar's eyes flashed wickedly, and he pulled Dannyl into the study room, locking the door behind them.

"Absolutely. What would we do for the rest of my visit if you couldn't? I might actually have to resort to some research! Hopefully it won't come to that though." Dannyl looked around the room as he spoke, wondering why there were small candles scattered across tabletops and the bookcases. "Tayend…? What have you done to the room?"

The scholar's eyes shone brightly in the semi-gloom. "I just wanted to make the place feel more mysterious." As Dannyl began to make a globe light with his magic, Tayend hastily said, "Don't do that! You'll ruin the effect."

"Oh… Alright then." Frowning, Dannyl let his globe light fade away. The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, surveying the room, before Dannyl admitted, "It's a bit creepy in here. You're not planning on, I don't know, ravishing me most deviously, are you? It's just I can't help but feel uneasy being in a dark room with an excitable Elyne."

"It's supposed to be romantic," Tayend pouted, looking a little miserable.

Dannyl grinned and stepped closer to him, putting both his arms around the scholar's shoulders. "I'm joking, silly," he whispered quietly, "Of course it's romantic." Tayend grinned at him impishly, and Dannyl laughed quietly, resting his forehead on Tayend's. "You remember I used the word 'incorrigible' to describe you yesterday?" he asked in a whisper. Tayend nodded. "Well," Dannyl breathed, leaning forward, "I don't mind so much anymore."

Tayend grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. Dannyl let his arms fall from around Tayend's shoulders to around his waist and pulled him closer, winding a little of the falling reddish blonde curls between his fingers.  _I hope Tayend had the foresight not to put any candles on the couch,_ Dannyl thought, smiling against Tayend's lips. The scholar leaned back and raised a brow. "What?"

"I was just wondering about where you put those candles," Dannyl laughed softly. "I wouldn't like to sit on one."

Tayend bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. "This is supposed to be epic, passionate and romantic, Dannyl, not funny."

Dannyl sniggered. "Sorry," he said, kissing Tayend softly again, "I didn't mean to."

Tayend gave him a mock glare, and playfully pulled out of his arms. "If that's the way you want it," he said mischievously, bounding across the room.

Dannyl laughed and dashed after him, avoiding candles which Tayend had rather unwisely set on the floor. "Come here, you idiot."

Tayend giggled and tried to run away again, at which point Dannyl leapt at him and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Tayend laughed aloud as they both lay on the floor, to which Dannyl remarked, "I thought this wasn't supposed to be funny, Tayend?"

"You're making it funny," Tayend snorted.

"Really?" Dannyl grinned, then leaned down to brush their lips together again. "Am I?"

All Tayend could manage was 'Uhmm' before Dannyl was kissing him again, harder than before. Tayend clung to his shoulders, moaning a little, before Dannyl pulled away enough that they could both breathe again. "Couch?" he asked breathlessly.

Tayend just nodded, and then giggled as Dannyl used a push of magic to propel them both from the floor. "Lazy," he whispered, wrapping a strand of Dannyl's hair round his finger.

Dannyl raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Makes it faster," he grinned, pulling Tayend with him in the direction of the couch.

 


End file.
